1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand manipulated devices and more specifically a handling device adapted for holding plastic bottles particularly for containing beverages.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many infirmities related to aging, injury and disease which result in a reduction of motor skills and limb strength particularly in the arms and hands. For example, arthritis, carpel tunnel syndrome, muscular dystrophy and injury induced paralysis often restrict the ability of individuals to grasp and firmly hold objects such as smooth surfaced bottles containing soft drinks, water or milk. Furthermore, the height, considerable diameter and weight of containers, such as 1, 1.5 and 2 liter-sized plastic beverage bottles, make it difficult for weakened individuals to manipulate such bottles safely.
The prior art discloses a number of devices that are designed to aid individuals to grasp, lift and carry beverage bottles, beverage cans and like containers. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,904 “Bottle Lifting Device” issued to Smith on Sep. 15, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,232 “Bottle Carrier” issued to Tipp on Dec. 9, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,169 “Reusable Bottle Handle” issued to Grzych on Feb. 2, 1993; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,924 “Reusable Bottle Holder” issued to McCumb on Apr. 30, 2002. However, all of these devices are not well adapted for use by persons who have diminished strength and motor skills due to age, injury or disease. Furthermore, these devices do not facilitate the safe manipulation of large plastic beverage bottles by such persons.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for a beverage bottle holder that is able to conveniently hold and permit carriage and manipulation of a large plastic beverage bottle by an individual with reduced or weakened hand strength.